The Work Forced
by Destiny Dingle
Summary: Mr. O'neill gives the students another stupid assignment, plus Daria and Trent cheesiness.


I dont own Daria or its characters MTV does blah blah blah I wonder if its possible to get really rich, buy out daria, then you dont have to make the disclaimer ever! muahahahahaha  
This is my first posted fanfic so be absolutely brutal so that I can crawl into my little corner and never post any again, or just don't be so easy on me, or say that you love it! I don't care!  
  
  
(open: Mr.O'Neill's classroom with Daria's class in it)  
O'Neill: I know that most of you will find your perfect job and keep it for the rest of your life...  
Daria:(whispers to Jane) or until your mid-life crisis  
O'Neill: so I thought I'd broaden your horizons. This weekends homework is to find a job you'd never usually do and get evaluated. I'll pass out the evaluation sheets.  
Brittany: (squeaking) so I'd be, like a house cleaner 'cause i'd never do that, right?  
Kevin: you wouldn't?  
Brittany: of course not Kevie. I'm a strong woman of the new millenium, I wouldn't be a house keeper.  
O'Neill: good Brittany  
Jane: so what job are you gonna get?  
Daria: I don't know... psycho killer?  
Jane: Daria, the whole purpose of this assignment is to do what you would not do not what you'll most likely do. (poorly acting as if she didn't have this planned all along) I have a great idea...  
Daria: oh no  
Jane: (continues not listening to Daria) we can work for Mystic Spiral.  
Daria: no way! I'm not going to let you talk me into this job  
O'Neill: then thats the perfect job for you Daria, I'll be waiting for your evaluation on the job Jane suggested. Mystic Spiral was it?  
(Jane smirks, Daria's head drops in defeat)  
(cut to Daria and Tom at the pizza place)  
Daria: so now i'm stuck working for Mystic Spiral.  
(Tom chuckles, Daria looks at him questioningly)  
Tom:(fakely) I mean... that bitch.  
Daria: What? You think I'm wrong?  
Tom: I just don't see the what the big deal is. What's so wrong about working for Trent and his band?  
(close up on Daria's face. Flashback to several times she's blushed because of Trent)  
Daria: (uneasily) I guess you're right  
Tom: since I'm right how about you buy the next slice  
Daria:(mumbles-ish) sure  
(meanwhile in another booth the fashion club is having a meeting)  
Quinn: I can't believe Mr.O'Neill gave us that terrible assignment. I mean I don't want to work anywhere where I'm not rich and/or famous.  
Tiffany: me neither  
Sandi: I say we stick together  
Stacey: yeah, like strength in numbers  
Sandi: gee Stacey that's what I was gonna say before you so rudely interrupted.  
Stacey: eep  
Tiffany: so where...  
Sandi:(finishing sentence) are we gonna work? easy. we can work for my dad.  
Quinn: but his office is an hour away!  
Sandi: and I suppose you have a better idea  
Quinn: we could work for that store that we always shop at.  
Stacey: Quinn thats a great idea  
Tiffany: yeah  
(cut to Daria returning to her and Tom's table. she sits down with the slices.)  
Tom: actually you may have been right  
Daria: do i get a refund?  
Tom: I mean, I do understand you not wanting to spend time with Trent, Jesse and his other band members. It's not like they're the brightest crayons in the box. (Daria scowls)  
Daria: hey Trent's my friend a-and Jesse's my friend's friend.  
Tom: eep..uh I'm sorry. I didn't know that would upset you. (He looks for forgiveness on her face but gets none.) I guess you have strongs feelings towards him and can't see his flaws. (she gets more upset) aw crap.  
(she leaves angrily, he follows)  
Tom: I'm sorry. I'm a big jerk and I pass judgement terribly. (she pretends to ignore him. He gets on his knees) I promise to buy the next 5 slices.  
(Daria turns around)  
Daria: (nonchalantly) wow, you'd give up your dignity for me?  
Tom: yeah. (she smiles) can i get off my kness now?  
Daria: only if you make it 10. (he stands up and they both smile)  
(cut to Jane talking with Trent)  
Trent: so you would b NEVER/b want to work for Mystic Spiral? Not even if we changed the name?  
Jane: No, me and Daria wouldn't want to work for Helpful Corn either  
Trent: Damn... ok you two can set up the stage for us, load and unload our instruments and...  
Jane: be pretend groupies?  
Trent: nah i wouldn't put it that way... assistants to the band maybe.  
Jane: in other words slaves.  
Trent: yahtzee  
Jane: Yahtzee? (Trent nodds) I believe the word you're looking for is "bingo"  
Trent: same thing  
Jane: back to the subject... ok when do we start?  
(cut to Daria Jane and Tom at a Mystic Spiral band practice)  
Jane: why are you here Tom?  
Tom: To watch you and Daria work.  
Daria:(sarcastically) thanks for your support  
(Trent smiles at Daria. Mystic Spiral begins to play)  
(cut to Brittany vacuuming crumbs from chips under Kevin's feet as he watches football)  
Brittany:(squeaky) keviieee you're getting potato crumbs all over my clean floor  
Kevin: what potatoes? i'm eating chips  
Brittany: oooooh (she grabs the bag of chips from him)  
Kevin:(shrugs) ooh popcorn (he picks up the bag of popcorn and throws popcorn in the air trying to catch it in his mouth)  
Brittany:(almost scolding) kevie...  
Kevin: oh right, sorry (he pick up her evaluation sheet. he talks what he writes down) 100 percent, she makes an excellent homemaker.  
Brittany: aww you really think so?  
Kevin: yeah babe, hey is my laundry done yet? 'cause I still have 2 more loads for you to do.  
Brittany: ooooh!  
(cut to the fashion club in the store place)  
Quinn: ooooooh! What do you mean all of us can't work here?  
Theresa (chick at counter): We were planning on hiring four people for our big weekend sale but we already got someone (she points to a person in all black tagging thongs. she turns around and its Andrea)  
Andrea: I hate that sap O'neill  
Quinn: her?!?!?!?!?!?  
Theresa: sorry its first come first serve  
Sandi, Tiffany, and Stacey: I was here first! (Quinn frowns)  
Sandi: I guess you'll have to find another job, if you want you can still work for my dad.  
Quinn: oooooooh!  
(cut to Quinn calling someone)  
Quinn: hi Dave, (split screen of her and her tutor guy on is it fall yet) I need advice and/or help  
(cut to Daria and Jane unloading instruments from the tank and bringing them on stage or what stands for a stage where they're playing)  
Daria: You were right, I'd never want this job.  
Jane: You said it mah sistah!  
Daria: Mah sistah?  
Jane: shut up  
(the lights turn on them, they sheild their eyes.)  
(meanwhile the band members are laughing, talking and drinking when the lights go on the girls. Daria is illuminated by the light {uh oh chessy part coming up})  
Trent: (looks at Daria and his jaw drops slightly) wow, (Jesse looks at Trent) she's beautiful  
(Jesse sees that Trent is looking at Daria and frowns. The lights go off. A guy in the distance says sorry. Trent stares at Daria. Tom walks over to her and they kiss. Trent stops looking and begins to drink again. He looks hurt.)  
Jesse: ouch...(pause) time to go on.  
(They go onstage and perform the song they were practicing before.)  
Jane: Do they sound worse than usual?  
Daria: Is that possible?  
Jane: nah I think its Trent.  
Tom:(jokingly) oh no, what'd you guys do? (Daria frowns) just joking (he hugs and kisses her. Trent misses some fingering on his guitar)  
(cut to after the show. Jesse walks up to Trent who is sitting watching Daria and Tom dance to some slow song that some chick band is playing. He's drinking again.)  
Jesse: hey man we need to talk (Trent looks up at Jesse)  
(cut to them walking outside)  
Jesse: hey man Daria's cool and all but you shouldn't let her get to you like that. (Trent is kicking a rock along) I think I've watched enough television and movies to know why you like her.  
Trent: (looks up)why?  
Jesse: Because she's unavailable. She's got a boyfriend, is under 18, and is your little sister's best friend. You can't have her, so you want her.  
Trent: and dont forget the minor detail that she doesn't like me back.  
Jesse: so am I right?  
Trent: yeh I guess.  
Jesse: cool  
Trent: Why I feel this way about her doesn't change the fact that I feel it.  
Jesse:(pats Trent on the back) just don't get drunk and make an arse of yourself.  
Trent: hey Jess,  
Jesse: yeh  
Trent: How come you never talk this much in public?  
Jesse: (chuckles) The world may never know.  
(cut to the Theresa, Andrea, fashion club minus Quinn at the store)  
Theresa: great work today, tomorrow I need you to to be here by six  
Stacey: (horrified) in the morning?  
Tiffany: oh no  
Sandi: as president of the fashion club I must say this really bites  
Andrea: As long as the sun doesn't rise beforehand.  
(cut to Quinn and Brittany)  
Brittany: (whining) and tomorrow I have to make Kevie dinner!  
Quinn: Brittany its late, we'll have to finish our tutor session tomorrow.  
Brittany: (bubbly) ok!  
(cut to Jane and Daria watching TV)  
TV: Is your life some sick form of entertainment for millions of Americans? "Life is Just a Television Show" next on sick sad world.  
(TV clicks off)  
Jane: damn its late, I'm going to bed  
Daria: 'night (turn off light)  
(a loud crashing sound breaks the silence)  
Jane:(the white and blue parts of her eyes show) Daria was that you?  
Daria:(ditto except for the blue part its black) no...(turns light on)  
(Jane grabs a baseball bat)  
Daria: (sarcastically) oh yes, this is a good idea, lets find the crazy psycho killer.  
(Jane shushes her. They sneak into the living room and turn on the light)  
Jane: oh, its only Trent (Trent is passed out on the floor) Daria, help me get him to his room  
(cut to Daria and Jane in her room again)  
Jane: geez usually when he gets that drunk he doesn't come home (pause) changing the subject... when is Tom picking you up for your anniversary tomorrow?  
Daria:4-ish  
Jane: that early? oh well I want you to still be here. (talks in strange voice) I'ma dress you up an' make y'all purdy.  
Daria: great...  
Jane: (normal voice) so which anniversary is it? the dirt one? no wait... that was last month  
Daria: shut up (turns out the light)  
(cut to the next morning. The morning song plays. Daria wakes up and groggily rubs her eyes while bathed in sunlight)  
Daria: damn sunlight  
(Jane walks over to her holding an eyelash curler and tweasers. Daria looks scared)  
Jane: don't worry this isn't a whore house. You'll look classy.  
(cut to the fashion club minus Quinn half asleep at the counter at that store place {leave me alone i don't know the name}Sandi is selling something to a girl)  
Sandi: Are you sure you want to buy that miss? It widens your hips quite a bit. BR(The girl storms off. Theresa gives her her evaluation sheet that has a giant red F on it. Stacey is then at the register.)  
Stacey: ok so your change is two dollars and fifty cents, dammit where the fifty cent piece? (she gets an 81 handed to her)  
Tiffany: scents? i didn't know we sold perfume here. does this scent make me look fat? (she gets a 77 handed to her)  
(cut to Brittany serving Kevin dinner. He digs in while she waits for his aprroval)  
Kevin: mmm babe this is great  
Brittany: at least you're greatful  
Kevin: could use more meat tho  
Brittany: oooooooh! (she storms off. kevin shrugs then keeps eating. )  
Kevin: aww man (he grabs his stomach and collapses)  
(cut to Quinn tutoring Brittany)  
Quinn: oh thats terrible!  
Brittany: and now they're pumping his stomach er whatever  
Quinn: I'm so sorry  
Brittany: here you get a 100 (she begins to cry and wails) thats what Kevie gave me and I food poisoned him!(she begins to sob)  
Quinn: (pats her on the shoulder and uncomfortably says...)there there  
(cut to Daria after her makeover. Her hair is down in loose curls she is wearing hardly any make-up save for lip gloss and is wearing her usual skirt with a red button-up shirt. She's also wearing contacts.)  
Daria: I hate you  
Jane: you look great (grabs Daria's arm and drags her)  
(cut to the kitchen where Trent is drinking black coffee. Jane drags Daria in.)  
Jane: Hey Trent! (Trent winces) Doesn't Daria look great?  
Trent: (looks at Daria) wow... yeah Janey she's beautiful. (Daria blushes)  
Jane: (looks ecstatic) GREAT!(Drags Daria away) Tom is going to love you.  
Trent: (frowns at hearing this) how could he not?(pause) oh shit I used the word beautiful (he picks up the phone and dials a number) Hey Jesse. (pause)yeah thats what...who I called to talk about.(pause) I think you're wrong about why I like her...  
(cut to Daria and Jane waiting when the doorbell rings. Jane runs to the door. Daria follows but Jane pushes her away)  
Daria: Ow!  
Jane: Stand back, I don't want him to see you yet.  
(Daria walks away a little and sees Trent on the phone in the kitchen.)  
Trent: Get over her? I can't get over her that easily. (Daria walks closer to the kitchen) I understand but how do you get over someone as smart, funny, and gorgeous as Daria?  
(Daria looks shocked. Jane runs up to her and drags her by the arm again)  
Jane: C'mon Daria, Tom's waiting  
(Trent hears this and turns around)  
Trent: oh shit (Daria tries to say something but is too confused to get the words out)  
(outside)  
Tom: hey Daria are you okay? You seem a bit shaken.  
Daria: I'm great. I just...uh... I've just b-been dragged around by Jane all day, its a bit scary.  
Tom: tell me about it, you should've seen her when the new arts supplies store opened up in lawndale (he smiles. they get into his car)  
Tom: wow Daria you look beautiful.  
Daria: so I've been told.  
(Tom looks at her strangely because of her answer. He starts up the car and they drive away. Then an ambulance drives by in the other direction)  
  
  
  
{Hmm what to make the closing song...ah I don't know all the best songs aren't popular to anyone and as we all know popularity is everything to MTV lol. so I'm going to go with Oasis wonderwall}  
  
"Today is gonna be the day   
that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
realised what you gotta do  
I dont believe that anybody  
feels the way I do about you now  
backbeat the word is on the street  
that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
but you never really had a doubt  
I dont believe that anybody feels  
the way I do about you now"-Oasis  
  
and so on and so forth  
  
btw I may make a sequel. if everyone hates this and I find out that I have no talent I'll probably finish the sequel but just not post it so *sticks tongue out at you and make "mlah" type of sound*  



End file.
